


Pumpkin Pie

by chachkisalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Not on my watch, i dont know if its worth reading but im a proud mother anyway, i might as well do a final four untucked fic, of course it had to be pearlet, pearlet must not die, season 7 is basically how pearlet got together, the possibilities are endless, this is actually my first english one-shot, this is something quick, yall im proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: Violet likes pumpkin pie, Pearl likes Violet.





	Pumpkin Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I recently posted this one-shot in Spanish in my collection of one-shots called 'Out of Drag' and then thought about translating it, because in a world in which Violentina shippers are raising, my heart still belongs to pearlet. Constructive critics are appreciated.
> 
> Drag names but male pronouns.

"I didn’t know you could eat." Pearl's voice made Violet take his attention away from the plate of food and turn to see the blonde staring into his eyes.   
  
“What do you mean?” He asked. Pearl made circles around the plate with his fork. After they finished filming each episode, they always had a collective dinner in the werkroom, although since the number of contestants was reduced to four, the dinners were no longer as interesting as before. Less considering who was still on the competition.   
  
Pearl had nothing against Ginger or Kennedy, but lately he had felt the need to spend time with Violet. He didn't really have an explanation, he was simply attracted by how easy was to talk about topics with him that had nothing to do with the competition and to relax for a while. Violet was a breeze of fresh air that had once seemed the worst of the gales.   
  
"You told me something about a diet to keep your weight and that makes your waist even smaller," he commented, lightly biting a piece of meat. “I'm surprised that you're going for the third piece of cake. What happened to your diet?” Violet laughed, making the older man smile. Pearl thought he had a really pretty laugh.   
  


“Oh yeah, I can’t follow my diet when it's pumpkin pie day. It's my favorite,” he said, taking another piece of cake to his mouth. Pearl noticed that at one of its corners a large piece of pumpkin had been hanging, then he leaned on his elbows and approached Violet over the table.   
  
"You have something here..." He placed his thumb on the left side of his mouth and removed the piece of cake with extreme care. Violet was surprised at how warm and soft Pearl's fingers were, and wished he never withdrew his hand, but eventually he did. “Done”   
  
Violet smiled slightly and took a long drink of his juice. Pearl had been watching him directly, with her sleepy-looking eyes and a small smile that was barely noticeable. The younger boy had always been attracted to the blonde, although during the first weeks they had several  _ bitchie _ moments and didn't interact in the best way. Now that there were only four left and two were his number one haters, he had decided to stick with Pearl with the excuse that he didn't like the treatment he received from Ginger and Kennedy. For Violet's surprise, Pearl wasn't bothered at all by the sudden interest of the brunette to be near him.   
  
The blonde seemed to be indifferent to so many things, but when it came to Violet it wasn't like that. According to the younger boy, everything had started when they had been declared safe in  _ Snatch Game _ , going behind the scenes alone and talking about anything that came to their minds and having a great time together was something none of them expected to happen. Pearl even had thrown hints at Violet due to his outfit that day. Or that's what he wanted to believe. He was still repeating in his mind the blonde's words, unable to tell if he had been serious or was a simple joke.   
  
“Can I give you a nickname?” Pearl's question made Violet's heart skip a bit, but he tried not to show it.   
  
“What kind of nickname?” Violet raised an eyebrow, with a smile from ear to ear. Pearl laughed nervously.   
  
"I don't know, it's just... Something I thought." He shrugged, hiding his trembling hands in his pockets and stared at Violet. “Can I call you  _ pumpkin _ ?” A huge smile appeared on the brunette boy's face and the blonde felt ticklings in his stomach.   
  
“Of course you can,  _ Pearlie _ .” The nickname made Pearl smile the same way as Violet, and they stared at each other for several minutes   
  
“Get a room!” Ginger exclaimed, followed by a laugh from him and Kennedy. But neither of them broke eye contact, they just laughed lightly as they got up and headed for the exit as production indicated.   
  
Violet repeated Pearl's voice saying pumpkin again and again in his mind and a warm feeling began to run through her chest. Maybe Max was not so wrong when he had suggested that he liked Pearl.

**Author's Note:**

> I want y'all to be honest, is this bad? Is this good? Is this meh? I'm curious, also, come talk with me at my Tumblr. I promise i'm cool chachkisalpaca.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
